You Don't Get It
by corkyanjon
Summary: A normal Saturday morning for Canada included feeding, walking, and playing with Kumajiro. That list did not include getting a call from a certain Prussian, though that was a normality in itself. "Hi Canada, I want pancakes, and other things..."


A normal Saturday morning for Canada included feeding, walking, and playing with Kumajiro. That list did not include getting a call from a certain Prussian, though that was a normality in itself.

"Hi Canada, I want pancakes, and other things..."

Matthew was surprised that he was awake this early in the morning. Normally he could expect some peace until One or so, when both Prussia and America woke up on weekends.

"H-hello Prussia, yeah, pancakes are good"

_'Really good, he could go for a few right now...'_

"What about other things? Your place or mine?"

_'Other things? What would that be? Different foods?'_

"Mine? Yeah, mine would be good"

_'He didn't want to mess up Germany's kitchen.'_

"Yay! Time to Invade Canadian Vital Regions!"

_'Wait, What?'_

"...Maybe...never mind"

"Aww, but why? I know you like it!"

"'Cause i don't want to be invaded, but y-you can come over I guess.."

_'Hopefully I won't regret that decision...'_

"Crap, I can't...West wants to have a 'Date'- Which is sex at Italy's house- with his boyfriend."

_'Way too much information.'_

"That's nice...does that mean that he's cheating and you know about it and don't care?"

_'Payback.'_

"I do care...My wife is cheating on me and tells me about it!"

_'Umm...that's not the reaction I was going for...'_

"Ok- that's different..."

"And I congratulate him on it! Please come over to my house and comfort me."

_'Ummm...I don't see why I shouldn't...'_

"Ok, sure"

"Kesesese! Your vital regions will be mine!"

_'I'll just forget I heard that...'_

_**-Line break-**  
_

A knock on the door startled Prussia out of his thoughts.

_'That...was quick'_

He opened the door only to see Canada in his favorite Red hoodie and Jeans.

"Hello, uh... Can I come in?"

_'He looks adorable when flustered like that...'_

"Duh, Birdie, Your welcome anytime...As long as West isn't home"

They had a Fight over letting people visit the house...One that Germany won.

"So I take it he's not home..."

"Didn't I tell you this already? He's off having sex with Ita."

Gilbert said as he walked into the kitchen, confused as to why Canada forgot that.

_'Normally he has a good memory.'_

_'Ita?'_

Matthew was lost in his own thoughts of the Prussia Nation before the older startled him out of his thoughts.

"Now is the time...You feed my Awesomeness Pancakes!"

_'Can he act any more like a Child?'_

"Ok, um, do you have any mix?"

That was a LOT easier then how he normally made them.

"Umm...No, after last time West won't keep any more in the house. Can't you just make them from scratch? They're much better that way."

Canada was confused by the statement, What did Prussia do to make Germany not want Pancake mix in his house.

"Sure but may I ask... what happened last time?"

"Umm... Let's just say that there was a wrestling match in the mix... And West had just gotten out of the shower... And I was Drunk... He was traumatized... And His boyfriend wouldn't talk to him for a month..."

That's... A good reason to not have Pancake mix.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," He said disturbed. "Hey where do you keep the eggs? I don't see them In the Fridge."

"Middle shelf, on the right side. Yeah... Italy won't eat Pancakes now."

"Ok then" Canada said, putting the eggs and the (easily found) Milk on the table. "Um, Do you have any flower?"

"Flowers? No, but we do have flour. Right above the knives." Prussia joked with a smile on his face.

"Heh, Ok" The Canadian Smiled at the jest before retrieving the 'Flower.' "Hmm, do you have any rose water? I know it sounds weird but it makes them more flavorful and sweet."

"Umm... No, But I'm pretty sure Hungary does, want me to go get some from her?" Gilbert glanced at the door, It would only take a few minutes to get to Hungary's house and back.

"OK, but she might smack you a few times" Canada was slightly worried for his friend, he didn't want the Prussian to die from head trauma.

Prussia walk to the door before saying over his shoulder, "Nope! I'm too Awesome for that!"

The door closed behind him leaving the Canadian alone.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just get the rest of he ingredients before he gets back. I hope he doesn't get a concussion"

He really, really hoped not.

**_-Line break-_**

"That stupid Woman thought that I wanted it for sex! Though that's not a bad Idea..." Prussia practically shouted as he walked in the door holding a small jar of Pinkish liquid.

"Um, Ok then" Matthew said as he took the container.

"Hurry up...I want my Pancakes...Are you done yet?" Gilbert was getting inpatient, like always.

Canada giggled as he put the sweet smelling concoction in to the batter. "Now I just have to cook them"

"Hurry up! Please?"

-3 minutes later-

"Um, Prussia they're done" The Canadian said, feeling like a house wife making her husband dinner.

"Yay! Food!" Gilbert Yells before drowning his pancakes in maple syrup and digging in.

He only stopped when he saw that the Blonde Canadian wasn't eating as well. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Oops, it appears I forgot to make some for myself, that's Ok though, I'm not that hungry"

More of he didn't want Prussia to learn of his messy eating habits.

"Here," Prussia exclaimed as he got up to get another plate. "I'm not taking no for an answer," With that being said he dumped a pancake on to the dish.

"Um ok I'll eat then" He really couldn't not eat it now.

Canada picked up the half empty container of Maple syrup before drizzling the rest on to the single flapjack. "I really like maple syrup..."

"So do I" The Prussian spoke with his mouth full, which was more than a little disgusting.

"Hmm, I didn't know my pancakes were that good, cause you sure seem to like 'em" The blonde said while watching the Albino devour the Pancakes. "Yeah..."

Sure, America did the same, but he'll eat anything...

"Done!" Prussia said as soon as his plate was devoid of any substance.

"That was fast" Canada was truly impressed, the only one to beat that record was America with McDonald's.

"They were good" Was the Prussian's explanation as he leaned back in his chair.

"Uh thanks, I appreciate that"

"Yep, so hurry up and wash the dishes so West doesn't get Pissed."

_'Did He really just say that...?'_

"Ok" Matthew felt more like an house wife than ever.

"Great!"

Canada sighed as he rolled up his sleeves and collected the dirty utensils.

The Prussian decided to Follow him out of 'Boredom'. (Read- Evil Intent)

The Canadian began washing the plates, slightly ticked off that Prussia didn't offer to help.

"Hey Matthew...You got some maple syrup on your cheek"

"Oh, how embarrassing" The violet eyed blonde said with a light blush on his face before wiping his mouth. It was strange for the Prussian to call him by his human name, so Canada wasn't sure how to react.

"You didn't get it" Gilbert said while taking a step forward.

"O-oh, Right here?" The Canadian said, pointing at his nose.

He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nope, you still don't get it'' This is really starting to get confusing, and why did he keep walking?

"Oh, I still don't feel anything."

"Your not getting it." Now the Prussian was almost Chest to Chest with him.

_'Get what?'_

Canada blushed bright red at the contact. "Um, a-am I-I getting close?" He manged to stutter out while pointing to another random spot.

"You don't get it do you?" Prussia was starting to get annoyed with the Canadian, so he licked the spot off syrup of his face.

"I Like y-" He started to say before being cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

"PRUSSIA, WHY IS THE DOOR UNLO-Oh..." Germany stopped abruptly at the sight of his Brother molesting a familiar looking nation.

"Eh-oh, m-my" If anything, the interruption made Canada's Face burn even redder.

"Oh, Uh... Hi West." Prussia said with a sheepish smile on his face as he stepped back from the Canadian.

"Dotisu, Who's there?" The previously hidden Italy said from behind Germany.

"Um, It's nothing Italy, Canada if you my excuse us?" Ludwig had finally placed the Nation as Canada, America's Brother and one of His Bruder's close Friends.

"Uh, s-sure" Matthew said before running out of the room like he was being chased by a pack of rabid dogs... Or Kumajiro when he got hungry enough.

"Um, West, it's not what it looked like..." Prussia defended him self with his hands held up in the universe sign for surrender.

"What ever you say, East, what ever you say."

-AN-  
RP Between a friend and my self. I was Prussia and they were Canada.  
Thanks for reading.  
Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
